


Photographs

by beanhappiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam Knows, coda to 12x02, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanhappiness/pseuds/beanhappiness
Summary: Dean decides it is time to update his collection of family photos, but he is lacking pictures of a certain angel. Sam wants to help him with that.





	

Dean decides it's time to get an album he can put all of his pictures in, and maybe update his collection a bit too.

So he buys a nice looking photo album and carefully places all his old photos in it, and then sits down with his computer to look through the pictures he has taken through the years. He doesn't really have that many, a side effect of always having your phone smashed on hunts, but he has tried to save as many as he can.

He has some good ones of Sam, and by that, he means pictures where Sam looks absolutely ridicules.  

He has some old ones from back when Bobby was still alive. And he has one from the day before of Sam and their mother drinking coffee in the kitchen.

And then there are his only two pictures of Cas. He has known the angel for what, 8 years? And he only has two pictures of him. And he doesn't even have a picture of them together.

Dean sighs.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Dean looks up at Sam who has just entered the war room.

"Just looking at some old pictures, I'm thinking about updating the family album." Dean answers and puts a hand on the new leather wrapped photo album lying beside his computer.

"That's a great idea!" Sam says and sits down beside him.

"I made a folder." Dean says and turns the screen towards Sam.

"Dude, you're not printing that picture of me." Sam says and points at a picture of himself where he is sleeping in the passenger seat of the Impala, mouth open.

"Of course I am, that's my masterpiece." Dean says proudly with a smile.

“Jerk.” Sam mumbles with a smile and scrolls through the rest of the pictures.

“Bitch.” Dean replies.

“Hmm.” Sam frowns.

“What?”

“Don’t you have any better pictures of Cas?” Sam asks in disbelief.

Dean shrugs and tries not to look like it actually bothers him that he doesn't have better pictures of the angel. "He's not very photogenic."

Sam raises an eyebrow but remains silent.

The truth is Dean has never asked Cas if he could take a picture of him. The two he has had been taken while Cas wasn't looking. The first is a picture of Cas and Sam leaning against the Impala, talking. The other one is from the bunker, he is reading a book, probably reading up on some lore.

He feels kind of pathetic thinking about it. Cas is part of his family, it should be easy to ask for a picture for the family album. But it’s not, not for Dean.

“If you say so.” Sam finally responds since Dean hasn’t said anything else. Sam gets up and walks toward the kitchen. “But I still think you should get some better photos of him, maybe even some he is aware of have been taken.”

Dean doesn’t respond, but he can feel his cheeks getting warmer.

 

ooOOoo

 

The next night, Dean finds a little pile of pictures on his bed. Beside them is a note.

_My contribution to the family album. Sam._

Dean smiles at the picture on top, it's a picture of himself sleeping on some motel bed. He looks even more stupid than Sam does in that picture where he is sleeping in the Impala. He expects the rest of the pictures to be like this, but the very next is something completely different.

It's a picture of his mom and Cas. They are sitting across from each other at the table in the war room. They are both looking at the camera. His mom is smiling while Cas looks a bit confused, probably over why Sam wanted a picture. Dean smiles warmly at the picture, he knows his mom and Cas are getting along pretty good and it makes him very happy.

The next picture is of himself and Cas. Dean frowns, when did Sam even take this? They are in a diner, he and Cas sitting next to each other and Sam on the opposite side of the table. He and Cas are looking at each other. He is smirking and Cas looks confused, so Dean had probably just said something the angel didn't understand. The picture is a least a couple of years old.

Dean can feel his cheeks getting warm, how had he been so distracted by Cas that he hadn't seen that Sam was taking a picture of them?

The next one is also of them. Dean remembers this moment; it wasn't so old.

They are sitting on the edge of a motel bed, watching TV together. He is trying to explain Cas the plot of _Dr. Sexy_. Cas doesn't look confused in this one, just focused, like the plot of the medical drama is the most important thing he has ever been told.

Dean smiles at that one.

The next one has a yellow post-it note on it.

_I've more on my phone let me know if you want them._

He does. But he is going to deny it for some time. He removes the note and sees yet another picture of him and Cas.

They are in the bunker's kitchen. This one is only a few days old. They are both standing with their backs to the camera. Cas has taken his coat and suit jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. They are making dinner; Dean had asked Cas if he wanted to help him.

There are only two more photos left and the next one has yet another post-it note attached to it.

_I told him I wanted to take some pictures for you._

It is a picture of Sam and Cas. Both smiling. Both of them looking sincerely happy. Sam has an arm around Cas' shoulder and is holding the phone with his other hand. Dean's smile grows wider.

There is also a note attached to the last photo.

_Just ask him._

It’s a picture of Cas. He is smiling warmly. Cas had known that this picture was for Dean, and he had made the most beautiful smile.

Dean stares at it for a long time, with a soft smile, before he gets the album on his desk and adds all the new pictures to it. He is about to put the album back when he changes his mind and leaves the room with it instead.

He walks down the hall to he reaches Cas’ room. He hesitates for a second, it’s late and he is tired, put on the other hand, Cas doesn’t sleep and Dean really wants to talk to the angel. He knocks on the door.

“Yes?”

Dean opens the door and sees Cas lying on his bed, facing the TV. He has taken his coat off. He looks up at Dean with a frown.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean says. He doesn’t move from the doorway.

“Is there something wrong, Dean? It’s almost midnight.”

“No, no. Everything is fine. Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Cas sits up and turns off the TV.

Dean finally steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He walks over to the bed and sits down next to Cas. He places the album in his lap.

“Sam told me that you were collecting pictures.” Cas says.

“Yeah,” Dean smiles. “You wanna see them?”

“Yes.”

Dean opens the album and tells Cas about every single photo. Tells him about his childhood. Shows him the pictures he has taken of Cas in secret, and Cas tells him he doesn’t mind. He shows him his “masterpiece” of Sam. And asks him if he can remember about that time they were watching _Dr. Sexy_ together, and Cas says yes.

Dean's head is on Cas' shoulder now, he can feel he is getting sleepier. He has been talking for some time, but it has been nice to share all these stories with Cas.

"I really like these. It’s nice to see you smile." Dean says and moves his finger from the picture of Sam and Cas to the one that is only of Cas.

"Thank you, Dean.” a pause “I had never heard the term selfie before Sam asked if we could take one together."

Dean smiles. Of course he hadn't.

"We should take some selfies too." He mumbles.

He did it, he asked.

"I would like that." Cas answers.

Dean can’t see Cas’ face, but he can almost hear the smile in the angel’s voice. Dean smiles happily and closes his eyes.

"But I think you should get some sleep first." Cas then continues.

"Mmh." Dean hums in agreement. He is so sleepy now that he could fall asleep here with his head on Cas' shoulder. He doesn’t think Cas would mind.

"Dean if you fall asleep like this your neck is going to hurt in the morning." Cas says softly.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dean yawns and sits up. He closes the album and gets off the bed. He looks over at Cas. “See you in the morning, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“’Night, Cas.” Dean says and leaves Cas’ room, with the photo album under one arm, he hopes to fill it with lots of new and happy memories.


End file.
